


A Night on the Ocean

by FrankieQuinn13



Series: Mad Love [5]
Category: Troy (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: How far can they go, nobody knows
Relationships: Achilles/Hector (Troy 2004)
Series: Mad Love [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1333969
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	A Night on the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Troy or any of its characters

The ocean is beautiful, even at night.

Just one long stretch of inky black stretching out as far as the eye could see, crashing and swaying like silk underneath the wide dark velvet sky dotted with millions of stars and the moon glowing large and bright.

Hector shut his eyes to take in a deep breath of the crisp ocean air, letting his hands rest on the barrier of the ship and sighing as that ocean breeze brushed along his face and through his dark curls. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t notice the man silently stalking him across the ship until he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist.

“Careful, I have no intention of losing you after all I’ve gone through to have you.”

Hector gave a snort, “All you’ve gone through?”

“Sneaking into palace, stealing you away in the dead of night, luring you onto the boat and sailing off.” Achilles explained with a bored stare, “It’s hard work stealing sweet princes away from their beds. Honestly your brother made it all seem much easier than it was.”

Hector’s eyes narrowed ever so slightly, “My brother didn’t take anything that didn’t wish to be taken.”

“Hmm.” Achilles hummed as he leaned in to press a kiss against the brunette’s neck, “If only you’d been just as cooperative Helen.”

Hector shook his head leaning into the blonde a little more as he looked out over the ocean over Achilles shoulder, “Do you think they’ll come for us?”

Achilles let out a soft breath, “Would you go with them if they did?”

Hector looked at the other, “Never.”

“Then what does it matter.” Achilles smiled as he sealed their lips in a kiss, dragging Hector in closer.

“I suppose it doesn’t,” Hector sighed as he looked back over the ocean, “I’m just worried-“

“If your army is as capable as you think it is then Agamemnon doesn’t stand a chance.” Achilles said tilting his head to lock their gazes together, “The Myrmidons are no longer fighting for him. Unless your people do something stupid like allow the Spartans inside then they’ll be fine. Eventually Agamemnon will realise that his army will fade out before Troy’s walls fall and he will have no choice but to leave.”

“I suppose you’re right.”

“Of course I’m right, when have I ever been wrong?”

Hector gave the man a glare over his shoulder and shook his head, “You’re much too arrogant for your own good.”

“Arrogant is too strong a word, if I had to call it anything I’d call it confidence.”

“Confidence?”

“Hmm.” Achilles hummed as he took in a deep breath of the prince’s hair, the perfumes and oils that had once laced those brown curls now faded with nothing more than the ocean air and whatever else was so distinctly Hector laced in it.

“I have followers who are strong and completely devoted to me. A peaceful home in Greece and a brand new bride to bring home to my mother. What reason could I possibly have to feel otherwise?”

“Bride?” Hector deadpanned and of course that’s the word that the prince was stuck on. Achilles gave a scoff and he couldn’t help but tease.

“Would you prefer concubine? After all, you have no status in Greece. And since I’ve so easily managed to steal you from your bed, I could very easily claim you as a trophy. My boon for taking part in the Trojan war.”

Hector then turned around to face the other with a smirk, “I think you’re forgetting something important oh great lord Achilles.”

“And what’s that?”

Hector leaned in to kiss him on the lips wrapping his arms around the warrior as he spoke, “The fact that I seduced you into submission, so swiftly so completely that you committed treason against your very own country.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes.” Hector answered simply with his smirk widening into a grin, “Would you like to know why?” Achilles simply stared back at the man with an arched brow and Hector’s grin softened into a smile. “Because I love you, as you love me.”

Achilles felt something warm fill his chest and he couldn’t help but bring the prince in closer and just breathed him in.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> In case anyone's wondering, I'll get around to posting on Prince's of Troy soon. Hector's POV is just taking longer than I'd anticipated
> 
> Please review


End file.
